Trash
by SelPlusDemi
Summary: Suspirei, com algumas lembranças do lugar preenchendo a minha mente. Lembranças felizes, claro, mas agora eram somente importantes pra mim mesma. Pensei que depois de tantos anos, eu não voltaria a pensar nela e sentiria sua falta. Acreditei que minha mente trataria tudo como apenas uma amizade passageira, algo de criança. (ShortFic) Demi/Selena
1. Capítulo 1

**Como geralmente, escrevi por escrever. E bom, não tive nenhum ideia de nome, então vai isso mesmo! haha**

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

Texas. Finalmente, eu estava de volta. Depois de 5 anos distante, muitos lembranças de minha infância até os 12 anos ainda estavam frescas na minha memória. Eu senti falta desse lugar, mas não tem como negar que a vida em Nova Iorque é completamente diferente, se comparado. Mas o trabalho de minha mãe fez com que voltássemos de onde partimos, eu não ia discutir sobre as decisões dela, afinal, era preferível ficar aonde viveríamos melhor. Se aqui era a melhor opção, não havia porque entrar em uma discussão para me manter perto de alguns colegas, que deixei pra trás. De todos, só Ashley e Justin me fariam mais falta, havíamos nos aproximado muito na causa da escola, são meus melhores amigos, apesar de Justin ser um pouco mais que isso.  
Saímos algumas vezes, mas era claro que não havia paixão ou coisa do tipo, era uma atração e um carinho, sem compromisso algum. Mas ainda assim, ele é meu amigo, sentiria falta de jogar conversa fora, jogar videogame até o sol nascer e assistir filmes de terror todo final de semana. Eu poderia ter ficado na casa de Nova Iorque, mas sinceramente, estar com minha mãe é mais importante. Não é uma opção não ter a presença dela. Eu me sinto segura com ela perto de mim.  
Ajeitei a armação dos óculos no meu rosto, avistando uma pequena casa bem em frente ao fim de uma rua. Branca, janelas marrons, algumas pequenas árvores, e um belo gramado em frente. Minha mãe abriu o portão da garagem, e logo depois acelerou o carro, adentrando o lugar.  
- Chegamos! - Ela disse sorridente.  
- Finalmente, não aguento mais sua playlist de música dos anos 70. - Comentei, desligando o rádio e descendo do automóvel. Ela gargalhou.  
- Bom, o caminhão da mudança já passou, paguei um extra e pedi que eles ajeitassem as coisas, então provavelmente só temos que arrumar nossas roupas, organizar bugigangas e guardar algumas louças. Tudo bem, pra você? - Assenti, sem emoção.  
A casa era linda por dentro, saindo da porta da garagem, você entrava na sala, com estofados tão escuros quanto as cores que pintaram as janelas, uma enorme tv, uma estante para livros ao lado, onde uma poltrona ficava entre o canto da parede. Do lado esquerdo, estava a cozinha branca, com uma mesa para 4 pessoas em frente a geladeira e encostada em um muro baixo que separava os cômodos.  
Indo em frente pelo corredor, haviam três portas, a porta que dava para o banheiro verde claro era a do final do corredor. E a porta da direita dava para meu quarto - sendo, obviamente, o outro de minha mãe. Rumei para meu aposento, carregando duas malas e uma mochila. Ele era praticamente como o na outra cidade, a diferença se dava nas paredes acinzentadas.  
O sol de fim de tarde entrava pela janela, do lado da cama. Não hesitei em me jogar, me deixando relaxar da exaustão da viagem. Arrumei meu cabelo, ajeitando o rabo de cavalo e larguei meus óculos no criado mudo ao lado, coçando os olhos. A minha visão não estava completamente embaçada, mas o desconforto era notável.  
Suspirei, com algumas lembranças do lugar preenchendo a minha mente. Lembranças felizes, claro, mas agora eram somente importantes pra mim mesma. Pensei que depois de tantos anos, eu não voltaria a pensar nela e sentiria sua falta. Acreditei que minha mente trataria tudo como apenas uma amizade passageira, algo de criança.

**Flashback**  
_- Tá legal, Selena. Devolve minha boneca. - A pequena morena do lado de fora da casa de bonecas, ordenou, furiosa._  
_- Não! - Respondi, risonha, abrindo a janela. Ela correu para a lateral em que eu estava e ali ficou, não avançou até mim. - Ué, não quer a boneca? Vem pegar! _  
_- Eu quero brincar com você, também... Me desculpa, eu não queria te chatear, jogando água em você. - Ela olhou pra baixo, sua voz saiu baixa._  
_- Eu não fiquei chateada, Demi... Toma. - Saí de onde estava e fui até ela, devolvendo o brinquedo. Ela levantou o rosto, agarrou a grande boneca de pano rindo e saiu correndo._  
_- Como você é boba, Selena! É só eu fingir que estou triste, que você me paparica. - Ela gargalhava, de longe._  
_- Você abusa, porque sabe que eu amo você. - Gritei, rindo junto._  
_- Você... V-você me ama? - Questionou voltando pra perto, com a face mostrando surpresa._  
_- Uhum. - Ajeitei meus óculos, e funguei. - Por quê?_  
_- Nunca ninguém disse isso pra mim, além do meu pai! E ele disse um vez só, no meu aniversário de 8 anos... - Bufou. - Eu também te amo, Lenalena. Quero ser sua amiga pra sempre. - Recebi um abraço de urso, que me fez dar dois passos para trás._  
_Meu coração aqueceu com o comentário. Aproveitei a distração dela e agarrei a boneca novamente e saí correndo pelo pátio grande dos fundos da minha casa, com ela em meu encalço._  
_- Quem é a boba agora, ein, Lovato? - Gargalhei._

Fora uma época boa. Por onde ela devia estar agora? E fazendo o quê? Ela disse que me visitaria, mas nunca mais nos vimos. Queria vê-la, saber o que tem feito. Contar sobre mim, coisa que eu sei que só alguém como ela gostaria de ouvir agora.

[...]

E lá estava eu, parada em frente ao prédio laranja da escola. Muitos alunos sorridentes passavam por mim. Por que diabos estão rindo? É uma maldita segunda-feira, até eu que sou bastante positiva estou de mal-humor. Fui até a secretária pegar meu horário, ótimo, vamos começar com Matemática, agora o dia ficou melhor! E não, isso não é sarcasmo, eu adoro matemática.  
Decidi ir para o meu armário antes de ir até a sala. Não foi complicado de achar. Armário 224, segundo andar, em frente ao banheiro feminino. Ufa, pelo menos cheira bem. Guardei minhas coisas, pegando apenas meu caderno, o livro de cálculos e uma caneta. Deve ser o bastante.  
Estamos no início do segundo semestre, aposto que as matérias aqui, apesar de classificadas como avançadas, deve ser mais fáceis que em minha escola anterior. Subi até o quarto andar, indo até o final do corredor a esquerda. Matemática.

[...]

Estávamos perto do final das aulas, praticamente. Apesar de ter tido que me apresentar formalmente em todas as classes que entrei, não troquei palavra alguma com ninguém. Meu almoço foi tão solitário quanto. Mas pelo menos haviam hambúrgueres, então comi contente, apesar de desejar um bom picles.  
- Hey, novata! - Pulei, com a voz em meu ouvido. - Meu nome é Miley e o seu? - Se apresentou rindo, enquanto mascava um chiclete.  
- S-selena Gomez... - Sorri fraco.  
- Xi, você é tímida. Tudo bem, gosto de pessoas assim. Então, o que te trás aqui? - Indagou, levando outra goma a boca.  
- E-eu... Bom, eu morava m Nova Iorque, e minha mãe trabalha em um escritório de advogados, e ela decidiu manter o emprego na cede daqui. - A garota de longos cabelos castanhos, balançou a cabeça, mostrando que havia entendido.  
- Legal! Enfim, eu vi que você tá meio sozinha. Quer andar comigo e meus amigos? Não tem problema nenhum, na verdade, estão todos de acordo. - Abri a boca para responder. - Okay, a gente se vê amanhã e combina alguma coisa. Até mais! - Fez um pequeno aceno, antes de se levantar e sair andando.  
Logo após isso o sinal tocou. Fiquei ponderando se ela tinha algum tipo de relógio mágico, pra sair na hora exata. Fui para as últimas aulas e estas foram da mesma forma que as anteriores.

[...]

Quando eu estava deixando a sala para ir embora, vi um rosto familiar. Não confiei em meus olhos e caminhei atrás da figura de flanela vermelha. Definitivamente, só podia ser a Demi, mas agora com cabelos negros. Estavam mais lindos do que os castanhos. No corredor da saída, ela encontrou um garoto de cabelos pretos e topete, e lhe deu um breve beijo nos lábios. Deve ser o namorado dela ou alguma coisa.  
- Hey, Demi! - Chamei, apenas há algumas passos de distância. Ela se virou, eu esperava ver seu sorriso que eu tanto havia sentido falta. Mas em vez disso, ela me olhou com desgosto e confusão ao mesmo tempo.  
- Te conheço? - Perguntou, jogando a cabeça pra frente.  
- Sim. Sou eu, Selena! - Respondi, com um sorriso grande em meu rosto. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha bem desenhada.  
- Desculpa, mas não faço a mínima ideia de quem você seja. - Ela riu. - Desde quando eu sei o nome de nerds? Pffff... Vamos, Joe! - A morena agarrou a mão do garoto, que tinha o rosto com uma expressão indiferente e ambos foram embora. Eu não sabia o que pensar ou dizer. Ela parecia outra pessoa, o jeito como ela me tratou partiu meu coração, trazendo lágrimas aos meus olhos, as quais eu segurei até chegar em meu carro no estacionamento.  
Eu não fazia ideia do motivo da minha tristeza. Talvez pelo fato de ela ter esquecido de quem eu era, como se somente pra mim aquela amizade fosse importante. Ou pelo jeito que ela me tratou, com completo nojo e desprezo, como se soubesse quem eu sou e fingisse que não. Desisti de tentar entender e voltei para minha casa.

* * *

**Se você está se perguntando se tem continuação, já respondo: Sim, tem. Já estão escritos mais 4 capítulos e estou cheia de ideias pra essa história, apesar de ser mais uma coisa tosca que eu escrevo e tenho vontade de mostrar. ANYWAYS, se quiser ler o resto, deixe um review ou fale comigo no twitter e daí eu posto, afinal, eu vou escrever esta até terminá-la, mesmo que só pra mim! :P**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Como algumas pessoas comentaram no Twitter logo que eu postei, aqui vai mais um****. Dedico pra Andressa! s2**

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

- _Vai ver ela não lembra mesmo, Sel. E devia estar de mal-humor_. - Ashley tentou me confortar pelo telefone.  
- Você acha? - Choraminguei, girando na cama, fitando a parede.  
- _Tenho certeza... Não tem como a menina doce que você me descreveu tantas vezes te tratar como se não te conhecesse._ - Riu.  
- Hey, eu nem falei muito dela! - Argumentei, risonha.  
- _Só toda vez que você ficou bêbada, ou seja em todas as festas que fomos_. - Pude ouvir a gargalhada. - _Demi é tããããão linda, eu queria estaaaaaaaaar com ela, mas ela mora longe. O sorriso dela é tão perfeitoooooooo. Eu tenho muita saudaaade!_ - Fez uma voz grogue, tentando me imitar.  
- Não sabia que eu falava assim, como se tivesse um retardo mental. - Bati na testa.  
- _Só quando tem alguns copos de vodka na mão! Bom, Sel, eu tenho que ir ajudar minha mãe com as compras, nos falamos depois! Beijos, sinto sua falta!_  
- Tudo bem, até mais, Benson! Também sinto sua falta e mande beijos pra sua mãe! - Disse, antes da linha ficar muda.  
Me levantei e fui até o banheiro. Eu ainda era a mesma Selena. Óculos de armação preta e grossa, o rabo de cavalo nos cabelos pretos e os olhos castanhos. Só havia crescido, por que ela não lembraria? E eu tenho cara de nerd? É, assim como ela de valentona agora.  
Caminhei até a sala, ao ouvir minha mãe rindo. Tínhamos visita? Eu chegar no local, encontrei a figura materna com a mão nos cabelos curtos, encostada no pequeno muro de divisa entre a cozinha e a sala. Ela ria ao telefone.  
- Sim, bons tempos! Temos que fazer algo parecido novamente. - A vi comentar e me sentei no sofá, observando-a. Ela se virou e sorriu para mim.  
- Oi, querida! Ah não... Estou falando com Selena. - Fez uma pausa, ouvindo o outro lado. - Sim, minha brilhante filha, voltou junto... Claro, adoraríamos. - Fez outra pausa, antes de rir novamente. - Claro, claro! Até amanhã à noite, então!  
- Quem era? O que eu adoraria? E onde vamos amanhã à noite? - Perguntei, torcendo os lábios.  
- Era o Patrick, claro! Vamos jantar em sua casa amanhã à noite, com ele e sua filha, você deve lembrar dela! - Explicou, sorridente, caminhando até a cozinha. Engoli seco, só pode ser brincadeira.  
- D-demi? - Ela balançou a cabeça, pegando uma maça verde e dando-lhe uma dentada. - Não sei não, mãe... Talvez não seja boa ideia eu te acompanhar. - Suspirei.  
- Por quê? - Questionou sincera, antes de mordiscar a fruta novamente.  
- Eu encontrei na escola e bom, ela disse que nem ao menos me conhecia e até me tratou mal... - Bufei, nervosa. Minha mãe caminhou até mim e me abraçou de lado no sofá.  
- Ah, filha... Talvez ela não tenha reconhecido e estava brava com alguma coisa. - Ri.  
- Ashley me disse quase o mesmo... É talvez... Tudo bem, então.

[...]

O outro dia na escola aconteceu como o primeiro. A diferença estava no almoço, quando lanchei ao lado de Miley, Taylor, Nick e Sterling. Todos estavam no último ano e tinham 17 anos como eu, mas não estavam em aulas avançadas. Todos os quatro me explicaram algumas coisas da escola. Descobri que Demi era o que chamam de popular, assim como seu namorado Joe - irmão de Nick. Segundo meus novos amigos, esses dois eram somente agradáveis com quem queriam e eram sociáveis, mas não com todos.  
- Mas eu não sou uma nerd! - Expliquei, em voz alta. Alguns alunos que passavam pela mesa me olharam.  
- Desculpa, Selena... Mas com esse seu estilo e nas classes que você se encontra, é difícil você contra-argumentar. - Ouvi Sterling comentar.  
- Ok... Mas e vocês... Como são classificados aqui? - Questionei, mordendo o pedaço de bife que tirei do meu prato. Maldita carne dura.  
- Desordeiros. Desleixados. Bagunceiros. Lobos solitários. - Miley pronunciou risonha. - Chame como quiser.  
- Que exagero, Cyrus! - A loira ao meu lado gritou. - Nós apenas somos os excluídos. - Swift falou olhando para mim.  
- Oh... Então eu sou uma de vocês, praticamente, afinal, eu não estou sentada naquela mesa cheia de robôs. - Apontei para uma mesa cheio de garotos com camisas fechadas até a gola, cabelos lambidos, e atolados de projeteis e livros. - Todos riram e balançaram a cabeça em concordância.  
- O que vocês acham que ir ao cinema hoje à noite? - Nick Jonas sugeriu. Todos se animaram com a ideia, mas eu já tinha um compromisso.  
- Infelizmente, eu vou jantar com minha mãe, o pai de Demi e... Provavelmente, ela também. - Depois do meu comentário, pode-se ouvir um coro de "O quê?". - É, nossos pais são bons amigos... E eramos amigas na infância, então... - Dei de ombros.  
- Tudo bem, entendemos... Só cuidado com o que for comer, ainda não sabemos nada sobre o veneno dela! - Miley falou rindo, fazendo um aperto de mão com Taylor. Todos gargalharam, e eu apenas acompanhei.  
- O que é tão engraçado na terra dos ninguém? - Ouvi uma voz diferente, vindo de trás de mim. Reconheci o garoto, que mexia nos cabelos negros, com ar de superioridade.  
- O que é tão engraçado na terra da chapinha? - Nick questionou o próprio irmão, e todos gargalharam.  
- Pra sua informação, Nicholas. Eu não uso mais chapinha. O que mantem meu topete se chama gel. - Joe explicou, com voz enjoada.  
- É tudo a mesma coisa na gaylândia! - Sterling falou mexendo em seu cabelo aloirado. - Tá vendo isso? Cabelo de macho! - Todos riram de novo e eu apenas acompanhava. O Jonas ficou vermelho de raiva, mas se conteve em suas próximas palavras.  
- Só vim avisar você - Apontou para o irmão. - Que vamos com nossos pais para a casa da vovó hoje a noite. - Nick bufou.  
- Tudo bem, obrigada, pombo correio. - Joe o ignorou e saiu de perto de nossa mesa. - É, cinema cancelado pra mim... Deixamos pra outra noite.  
- Hm... Posso perguntar uma coisa? - Falei baixo depois de um tempo. Todos me olharam. - Vocês odeiam gays? - Miley foi a primeira a rir, logo os outros estavam com ela.  
- Não, claro que não, Gomez! - Ela disse risonha. - Eu, por exemplo sou bissexual. Mas não, não temos nada contra... Só mexemos com Joe, porque ele é uma garota e não assume... Aquilo não é ser gay, por Deus. Ele tem atitudes de uma diva!  
- Realmente... Ele diz ter vergonha de mim, mas quem tem vergonha sou eu! Eu prefiro ser um "ninguém". - Nick ergueu as mãos, fazendo aspas no ar.  
- Mas por que a pergunta, Sel? Você é gay? - Dessa vez foi Taylor quem falou.  
- Não sei... E-eu, já saí com algumas meninas, mas até então eu só namorei garotos. - Expliquei.  
- Isso é uma coisa que você vai descobrir na hora certa, talvez seja só curiosidade ou uma fase. - Sterling falou, sorrindo singelo.  
- Vocês são muito legais, até merecem a minha presença nessa mesa. - Comentei, levando a mão ao peito, fechado os olhos e erguendo o queixo. Novamente a mesa se encheu de risadas.  
- É, você é legal, Selena. Até posso dividir meus chicletes com você qualquer hora. - Cyrus piscou pra mim.  
- Acho que a Miley deve estar apaixonada, pra dividir essas coisas gosmentas que ela tanto adora. Ai! - Nick reclamou do tapa que recebeu da de cabelos castanhos.  
Logo o sinal bateu e todos nos despedimos, indo para as aulas finais do dia. Eu nunca havia me sentindo bem ou tive tantos amigos legais em uma escola. Ashley e Justin talvez gostariam deles.

[...]

Prendi o cabelo, como sempre, um rabo de cavalo alto, enquanto me olhava no espelho. Não havia me vestido para um jantar chique, estava como geralmente. Camiseta branca, com alguns botões abertos, jeans e converse preto, e claro, meus óculos. Eu gosto deles, são mais confortáveis que lentes, na maioria das vezes. Muitas vezes me sinto nua, quando sem eles.  
- Está pronta, filha? - Minha mãe perguntou, da sala.  
- Sim, estou indo! - Caminhei até ela e a encontrei com roupas normais, também, nada muito especial. Uma blusa colorida de alças, uma calça jeans e uma sandália branca.  
Não precisamos andar muito de carro. A casa dos Lovato é na mesma rua, apenas duas quadras de distância. Está era um tanto maior quanto a minha e pintada de um verde escuro. O grande jardim em frente a residência era o mais bonito. Lembro de que Demi e eu nunca podíamos brincar aqui, para não haver estragos.  
Minha mãe apertou a campainha no portão e eu vi o senhor com seus possíveis 50 anos vindo em nossa direção. Pela porta aberta, eu vi a morena sentada no sofá da sala, entretida com o que passava na tela a sua frente. Por alguma razão comecei a ficar nervosa e ofegante, também notei que minhas mãos suavam. Adentramos a casa e a Lovato se virou para nos olhar, com uma expressão calma.

* * *

**Deixar review não faz dedo cair e me faz sorrir. :)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hey, obrigada pelos reviews! Bom, eu já tinha escrito isso e não é o meu melhor, but eu ainda tenho que escrever os capítulos restantes e a gente vai melhorando, não é? hahah Eu tenho tido mais algumas ideias pro decorrer da história, mas muita coisa eu esqueço e/ou não sei como por em palavras a cena... Enfim, prometo tentar melhorar pra vocês! Boa leitura!**

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

- Sejam bem-vindas e sintam-se em casa. - Senhor Lovato falou, cordialmente. - Demi, que tal você e Selena subirem, enquanto preparamos o jantar? - Ele sugeriu. Soltei a respiração que estava segurando, quando a ouvi responder um "tudo bem" e sinalizar para eu acompanhá-la.  
Saímos da sala aconchegante e luxuosa, subindo as escadas ao lado, onde paramos em um corredor com várias portas. A últimas e cheia de adesivos era o quarto dela.  
- Então, qual seu nome mesmo? - Ela perguntou, sentando na cama.  
- S-sel-lena. Selena. - Droga de timidez.  
- Bom, Sel Lena... - Brincou ela, risonha. - Este é meu quarto.  
Pressionei os lábios e me permiti olhar o aposento, diferente da última vez que eu havia estado aqui. Estava bem bonito, pintado de roxo, com alguns posteres na parede. Ao meu lado havia uma mesa com um notebook e alguns livros, reconheci a mochila dela sobre a cadeira. Aos pés da cama, um violão preto estava bem posicionado, encostado a parede. Alguns minutos se passaram, e me mantive dentro do silêncio que havia se instalado.  
- Gostou? - Me questionou, pegando o violão que eu estava olhando. - Eu posso tocar se você quiser. - Balancei a cabeça.  
Logo ela iniciou uma batida no instrumento, seguido de um dedilhar. Reconheci que ela cantava "Photograph" do Nickelback. Ela era muito boa, mais do que eu esperava, para a desajeitada que ela era. Logo ela terminou de tocar, e tinha um sorriso satisfeito na face pálida.  
Me sentei ao seu lado, tentando tomar coragem para perguntar se ela realmente não lembrava de mim. Afinal, aqui agora, ela parecia diferente da escola. O pessoal talvez se espantasse quando eu contasse.  
- Demi... - Comecei, ela se virou e me fez sinal para continuar. - Você não lembra mesmo de mim?  
- Meu pai me contou que éramos amigas quando menores... Quando ele me mostrou algumas fotos, me lembrei da pequena garota que andava comigo por todos os lugares, daí te reconheci... Lembro de uma vez em que brincamos, e você roubou minha boneca... - Ela riu, e nós encaramos por alguns segundos. - Mas faz tanto tempo, não é? - Assenti, sorrindo fraco.  
Logo descêssemos para jantar, que aconteceria em silêncio se dependesse de mim e da garota na minha frente. Diferente de nossos pais que tagarelavam sobre negócios. Vez que outra ela me pegou a olhando, eu apenas abaixava a cabeça e ouvi-a segurar o riso.  
Enfim, partimos alguns minutos depois e eu mantinha um pequeno sorriso contente em meu rosto. Não pude passar muito tempo com a minha antiga amiga, mas saber que ela havia lembrado, era reconfortante.  
- E esse sorriso bobo é só por que viu a Demetria? - Minha mãe zombou, quando entramos em casa. Eu ri.  
- Talvez... Ela lembrou de mim, mamãe!  
- Ashley e eu te alertamos que devia ser só um estress naquela hora. - Minha mãe me deu um beijo em minha testa e então saiu andando em direção ao seu quarto. - Boa noite, tenha bons sonhos! - Definitivamente, aquela podia ser uma noite para se ter bons sonhos.

[...]

Eu devia estar brilhando quando cheguei na escola, todos me olhavam e eu não podia disfarçar o sorriso que estava preso nos meus lábios desde noite passada. Parecia que tudo estava trilhando para eu ter uma vida feliz, finalmente. Ok, talvez seja exagero, afinal, minha proximidade com Demi ainda nem retornou. Mas isso é apenas algo que virá com o tempo. Eu estava certa em escolher voltar para o Texas, definitivamente.  
- Demi! - Chamei, e a garota que atravessava o corredor principal, me olhou, rolou os olhos e saiu caminhando em direção as escadas. - Hey, tudo bem? - A segui, estranhando.  
- Por que está vindo atrás de mim? - Perguntou, com um tom de incomodação.  
- Bom, eu p-pensei que fossemos voltar a ser amigas. - Respondi, espantada.  
- Pensou errado, garota. Te tratei bem em minha casa pelo meu pai. Agora caí fora, não ando com pessoas como você. - A morena apressou o passo, enquanto eu parei de caminhar, perdendo os cabelos lisos e pretos de vista. Meu queixo caiu com a transformação de personalidade. Ela não podia ter sido falsa comigo, poderia? Claro que podia, ela já havia sido. Pelo jeito aquele tempo que passamos juntas não contava mais.  
Corri para o banheiro das meninas naquele andar e me permite chorar em uma das cabines. Ouvi o sinal bater uma vez, outra vez, e em todos os intervalos das outras aulas. Na hora do almoço resolvi sair do meu estado depressivo e ir pelo menos almoçar. Quando saí, dei de cara com Miley lavando as mãos.  
- Sel? - Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados, provavelmente notando meu rosto inchado e vermelho. - O que houve? - Ela se virou, ajeitando um pirulito na boca? - Meu maxilar tremeu, na minha tentativa de segurar o choro. A menina em minha frente me envolveu em um abraço, tentando me consolar.  
Me permiti chorar baixinho em seu ombro, e como ela não pareceu se incomodar, ali ficamos durante todo o almoço, sentadas no chão do banheiro, até que consegui me acalmar.  
- Me desculpei, atrapalhei seu almoço. - Funguei.  
- Tá tudo bem, garota, amigos são pra isso... Agora, quer me contar o que houve? - Ela cruzou as pernas, ainda sentada e botou o cotovelo apoiado nas pernas, logo depois a cabeça descansou no punho fechado.  
- Foi a Demi... Lembra que eu ia jantar na casa dela? - A morena balançou a cabeça. - Bom, ela me tratou muito bem e tinha se lembrado de mim... Hoje a cumprimentei e ela me tratou com desprezo e disse que ontem foi tudo em respeito ao pai dela. - Sequei as últimas lágrimas que escorriam em minhas bochechas.  
- Aw, Selena! Não fique assim. - Recebi outro abraço. - A Lovato é assim mesmo, a conheço desde meus 13 anos e sempre se mostrou amarga.  
- Bem a época em que eu fui embora... Não deve ter relação, né?  
- Talvez, ela fez umas amizades estranhas e bom, agora todos são conhecidos, por sempre bonitos, darem festas loucas e tudo mais... - Cyrus explicou se levantando. - Agora vem, vamos falar com a Helen da enfermaria, pra ela te dar algo pra comer, antes de voltarmos pra aula... Que tal?  
- Okay... Obrigada. - Me levantei, e ela entrelaçou seu braço no meu.  
A enfermeira, loira e perto de seus 40 e alguns anos, me permitiu ir para casa, depois que eu comesse uma maça em sua sala. Ela era uma boa pessoa, e muito boa ouvinte. Quando Miley voltou para a aula, Helen me fez falar o que havia acontecido.  
- Vejo que gosta muito dessa garota... Ela já veio aqui uma ou duas vezes, foi bem grossa, de fato. Mas parece que suas notas são ótimas e é uma excelente aluna. - A mulher comentou.  
Torci os lábios, eu realmente gostava, ela tinha sido muito especial para mim e eu queria ter aquilo de volta. Eu queria ela de volta. Em todos esses anos em Nova Iorque, por mais que eu tentasse esquecê-la, principalmente com Justin, eu sempre lembrava. Ela sempre surgia na minha mente, por mais que eu tentasse evitar ou tratar como apenas uma saudade.  
A coisa evoluiu mesmo sem motivo. Eu sabia que mesmo que eu sonhasse em reencontrá-la, tudo poderia se tornar em um pesadelo, e enfim, eu estava vivendo ele. Eu não sabia dizer ao certo o que eu queria dela, eu só queria ela.  
Fui para casa, ainda pensativa, ainda era relativamente cedo, então não encontrei minha mãe em casa, ela ainda devia estar em reunião. Entediada, decidir ligar para o Justin.  
- Hey, Biebs! - Cumprimentei, quando a chamada foi atendida.  
- Gomez! Que bom que ligou, estou morrendo de saudade... E adivinha, comprei o novo Call Of Duty, é insano, você tem que jogar! - O menino falou com animação.  
- Também estou com saudade e adoraria jogar! - Falei, calma - Assim que der, passo aí pra uma visita ou você pode vir aqui também!  
- Com certeza! Fazemos assim... Como a escola daqui está fechada pela construção, vamos ter algumas semanas de férias... Quer que eu vá até aí? - Meu olhos brilharam e eu sorri contente.  
- Não, não quero ver você mais, Justin. - Menti, usando um tom sério. Logo ri, quando vi que ele não respondeu nada, ele devia ter travado, sem saber o que fazer. - Hey, aposto que tá com uma cara de tacho aí... Que pergunta besta, é óbvio que quero que você venha! - Ouvi o suspiro de alívio.  
- Tudo bem, então. Vou comprar as passagens para o final de semana! Me busca no aeroporto?  
- Você é rápido. Deve ser bom ser rico. - Ele riu alto.  
- Eu não sou rico, eu apenas tenho um trabalho em um site de jogos, que saiba você ou não, me rende bastante grana!  
- Tudo bem, humildade, te vejo em alguns dias. Ligue pra esse número, quando chegar! É da minha casa! - Falei, caminhando pela sala.  
- Okay! Até mais, Gomez!  
- Até! - Desliguei o telefone, me sentando no sofá.  
Estava ansiosa para a chegada de Justin, ia me divertir e tirar algumas coisas da cabeça. Principalmente, Demi Lovato. Mas por enquanto, vou me permitir pensar, como sempre.

* * *

**Reviews, se não a Demi morre! muahahah Brincadeira, a Sel já sobre demais, não é? Em breve as coisas vão melhorar...**


	4. Capítulo 4

**E aí, como vão? Espero que bem, ok, sem enrolação, BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

_Capítulo 4_

Depois da escola, eu me sentei em um dos bancos do parque no centro da cidade, em frente a pista de skate. Alguns garotos se divertiam fazendo as mais absurdas manobras. Entretive-me observando, e quando eles me notaram, se tornaram os mais fofos exibicionistas. Acenavam pra mim divertidamente e eu retribui todas as vezes. Eram todos muito bonitos e apesar do estilo desleixado, estavam bem vestidos.  
Pisquei várias vezes ao notar a nova pessoa na rampa. Ela não pode viver com a turma enjoadinha dela, não? Tem que surgir bem aonde eu estava relaxando. Tudo bem que eu parei aleatoriamente aqui só para desenhar e me distrair um pouco, por causa do tédio. E também, que a pista não é minha, mas eu só queria distância, afinal, era o melhor.  
Algumas horas se passaram, e eu continuei a desenhar em meu caderno. Principalmente rostos destorcidos, não sei, eles são divertidos. Vez que outra lançava um olhar para a pista que se esvaziava pouco a pouco. Já era noite quando, restávamos só nós duas naquele lugar. Eu parei de olhar para não acabar encarando ela, não queria que me odiasse mais ainda, apesar de ser sem razão alguma, a princípio.  
Ouvi um estrondo, me desviando dos pensamentos, levantei o rosto e encontrei Demi no chão, no meio da rampa, e desacordada. Não hesitei em correr até ela, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Passados alguns instantes, decidi erguer seu corpo e, mesmo que com dificuldade, levá-la até meu carro. Botei o braço dela em volta do meu pescoço, e então Demi começou a acordar e com as próprias pernas me ajudou a carregá-la.

[...]

- Argh. - A figura em minha frente rosnou baixo, enquanto eu passava pomada em seu arranhão no joelho. - Essa porcaria doí.  
- Talvez se você tivesse me deixado lavar melhor antes, arderia menos agora. - Falei, apertando os lábios. - Pronto, agora, levanta daí, tenho coisas para fazer.  
- Pode ir, não preciso de você. - Respondeu, se levantando com dificuldade do balcão da pia onde se encontrava. O corpo pequeno pendeu para a esquerda, mas logo que a segurei o equilíbrio foi recuperado.  
- Percebe-se... Deixa de ser chata, Lovato. Se não fosse eu, você ainda estaria naquele parque, jogada do lado de um skate partido ao meio. - Comentei, dando as costas a ela, e indo indireção ao armário do banheiro, guardar as coisas que havia usado para tratar seus machucados.  
- Ha-ha, mas em momento algum pedi sua ajuda, Gomez. - Notei que ela usou meu sobrenome e sorri fraco. - Eu caí de lá de cima da pista no hora do salto, mas eu poderia cuidar de mim depois que acordasse. - Continuou reclamado.  
- Blablabla. De nada, viu? - Falei me voltando a ela novamente. A morena bufou e cruzou os braços, parecia lutar internamente para dizer algo. - Pare de se esforçar tanto, pra agradecer. - Ela suspirou.  
- Sinceramente? Esse não é meu problema agora, Selena... - A voz baixa me informou, enquanto ela se encostava na parede de azulejo verde. - Eu só não te entendo.  
- Como assim? - Questionei, com a sobrancelha arqueada, arrumando a armação do óculos em meu rosto.  
- Muitos te maltratam naquela escola maldita, você e seus amigos... Você mal chegou e já te dizem coisas ruins e fazem piadas, inclusive eu, e você... - Ela fez uma pausa, pegando fôlego. - Você continua sendo amável e educada com todos. Olha o que você fez por mim agora. - Fui até seu lado, também me encostando na parede.  
- Hm... Por mais que as pessoas me odeiem e queiram o meu mal... Eu não desejo isso pra ninguém. E também, eu não perco tempo guardando rancor. - Expliquei, sorrindo de lado.  
- Entendo... - Ela sussurrou, se virando de frente para mim. - Selena, eu...  
- Calma, Demi, tá tudo bem... Não é como se fosse ser obrigada a falar comigo ou me tratar bem, na escola, só porque te ajudei hoje. Sem problemas. - Respondi, com certo nervosismo.  
Eu estava tentando ser o mais agradável e sincera o possível com a garota em minha frente. Ela parecia diferente agora de todos os últimos dias na escola. É essa Demi Lovato que falou comigo em seu quarto, antes daquele jantar, que era minha amiga de infância, essa era a garota que eu conhecia. Só que agora ela estava mais bonita e mais velha.  
- Bom, eu tenho que ir... Meu pai deve estar preocupado. - Sua voz saiu rouca, enquanto ela olhava o visor de seu relógio de pulso.  
- Okay, você vai caminhando ou... Quer uma carona? - Sugeri, saindo do banheiro, antes dela, e parando no meio da sala.  
- Moramos na mesma rua, só que duas quadras de distância... Acho que é meio desnecessário. - Ela riu.  
- Demetria, você mal consegue andar com esse joelho ralado e roxo. E eu ainda acho que você devia enfaixar esse arranhão no braço. - Apontei o indicador para o vermelho em seu antebraço.  
- Tudo bem, mamãe. - Ela suspirou. - Pode me levar pra casa? - Assenti, com um aceno de cabeça.  
A levei até a porta de casa, cumprimentando seu pai e contando o ocorrido. Fui convidada para o jantar, e mesmo que surpresa com a insistência de Demi para eu ficar, eu decidi recusar e voltar para minha casa.  
- Tem certeza? Seria uma forma de te agradecer! - Fez o convite pela milésima vez, gritando de pé da entrada da casa, enquanto eu abria a porta do meu carro. Balancei, cabeça rindo, entrando no carro. Dei um breve aceno antes de ligar o veículo e partir. Ok, definitivamente, ela não tem apenas uma personalidade.

[...]

Já deviam ser por volta das 3 horas da manhã e ainda não havia pregado os olhos, se quer uma vez. Minha cabeça não estava em nada e estava em tudo. E não é tão difícil adivinhar em quem, principalmente, não é? Ouvi um barulho como se algo batesse em minha janela. Ignorei, e continuei fitando o teto. Logo ouvi o barulho, novamente.  
Decidi fechar os olhos e pelo menos descansar para escola, se não eu chegaria como um zumbi ou pior. Mais uma vez o estalo veio da janela de madeira do lado da minha cama, me fazendo abrir os olhos. Mas o que diabos? Será possível?  
Me sentei na cama, pegando meus óculos no criado mudo. Aguardei, pra ver se o som se repetiria. Aconteceu. Abri a janela e encontrei uma figura encapuzada, em frete ao meu portão, com algumas pedrinhas nas mãos.  
- Hey, qual seu problema? - Questionei, com raiva.  
- Me deixe entrar? - Reconheci a voz feminina e engoli em seco. Eu não tinha dormido, correto? Podia estar sonhando.  
- Demi? O que tá fazendo aqui? - Minha voz saiu esganiçada.  
- Eu preciso conversar... Com você. - Respondeu, simplesmente.  
Saí do meu quarto, e fui em direção a porta da frente da minha casa. Abri o pequeno portão e deixei que a garota entrasse. Fiz sinal para que ela me seguisse e então voltei ao meu quarto, acompanhada por ela. Eu me sentei em minha cama, e me permitir me espreguiçar e bocejar. Ela queria conversar, então dei o tempo que ela precisava para começar. Ela retirou o casaco, o segurando em suas mãos. Relutantemente, ela se sentou do meu lado.  
- Então... - Demi começou. - Eu sei que é estranho e você nem esperava por isso, mas... Eu não aguento mais fingir que detesto você ou... Ou, que tinha me esquecido de quem você é. - Arregalei os olhos, com a confissão.  
- Como é? - Me engasguei com a própria saliva, e a morena ao meu lado riu.  
- Eu... Nunca esqueci de você, Selena... Só pareceu melhor fingir que sim... Você me perdoa? - Ela pediu, com voz baixa. Eu não sabia o que pensar, muito menos o que dizer. - Eu sei que tenho sido uma imbecil e talvez não mereça, mas eu apenas considerei motivos ridículos...  
- Demi... - Tossi, tentando recuperar o tom normal da minha voz. - Mas que motivos?  
- Você simplesmente me deixou... - Ela ergueu a mão, me impedindo de me defender, quando eu tentei protestar. - Não diga que não, você se mudou para outro estado. Prometeu que me visitaria, que ligaria. Porém, nunca nem menos me mandou uma carta, dizendo 'É, Demi, foi bom enquanto durou, tenho um vida boa sem você.', nem notícias do Spyke eu recebi mais. Você foi embora, eu perdi minha melhor amiga, a única pessoa importante pra mim e, também, meu cachorro e daí você volta. Toda meiga e risonha, achando que eu fiquei todo esse tempo feliz, mesmo com tudo isso. - Ela falou tudo em um fôlego só, fitando a porta do quarto e gesticulando durante a pronúncia.  
Eu a abracei, antes que pudesse pensar. Nunca me senti tão mal. Eu queria saber o motivo de ela me odiar? Bom, ela nem mesmo me odiava. E agora eu entendia o rancor guardado. Notei meu abraço ser retribuído, e me apertar com tanta força quanto eu a apertava.  
- Você não tem que pedir desculpas. Eu sinto muito, Demi. Eu não queria... Eu, eu não parei de pensar em você todos esses anos. Eu só achei que não precisava entrar em contato, que estava melhor sem isso e sem mim. - Disse, com a cabeça em seu ombro.  
- Pensou errado, sua idiota. - Ela fungou, parecia estar chorando. - Depois que você foi... Eu apenas, bom... Longa história, com tudo que aconteceu... Mas se não fosse a Hanna, eu acho que nunca sairia do meu estado depressivo.  
- Hanna Beth? - Arqueei a sobrancelha, lembrando a gótica estranha da escola. Demi apenas balançou a cabeça assentindo.  
Me deitei na cama, com Demi ainda agarrada em mim. Eu ainda ouvia seu choro baixo. Eu afaguei suas costas, trazendo seu rosto para o meu peito, e assim ficamos, até eu notar que o sol nascia. Legal, vou estar morta na escola.  
- Promete que não vai embora de novo? - Ouvi a voz fraca, sentindo a respiração quente, em meu pescoço.  
- Nunca mais. - Falei, beijando sua testa.  
Esse era apenas mais um lado dela que eu acabava de conhecer. Frágil. Todos esses dias, eu me perguntava o que estava acontecendo e eu sofria por não entender. Ela não havia me dado motivos pra acreditar que ela passava pelo mesmo, ou talvez, por pior. Eu ainda estava confusa e perdida. Eu não sabia que a havia magoado, mas eu sabia que tinha que consertar tudo isso.

* * *

**Vixe, será que é amor isso tudo? Não sei, mas a autora disso tem problemas, não é? Mas enfim, sobre atualização, TALVEZ eu escreva antes, mas até o final de semana que vem, pretendo dar continuidade! Reviews? :d**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hey! Era pra eu ter postado ontem, a pedido da wannasemi, mas eu passei a tarde com uma amiga e cheguei em casa cansada pra postar... Apesar disso, nem demorou, né? Espero que esteja bom e desculpem os possíveis erros! LOL**

* * *

_Capítulo 5_

Eu decidi ficar em casa o resto do dia. Minha mãe não reclamou e nem mesmo o pai de Demi, quando sugeri que ela continuasse aqui. Eles nem mesmo estranharam o fato dela estar aqui, apenas foram compreensivos O que de fato foi estranho, porém ambos estão cheios de tarefas em seus respectivos empregos para ter tempo de sermão. Nós dormimos até a hora do almoço, e quando acordei, preparei alguns waffles e leite para a garota que ainda dormia em mim cama.  
Ela estava deitada de lado, quando entrei em meu aposento, carregando uma bandeja com a comida. Se não pudesse ver seu peito mexendo, podia dizer que nem respirava. Estava tranquila, e isso era bom, comparada a madrugada e os últimos anos que teve. Sentei ao seu lado, e acariciei seu braço.  
- Demi! Hey... Acorde. - Sussurrei, perto de seu rosto. Lentamente, as pálpebras piscaram e os olhos castanhos me fitaram, tão brilhantes quanto o sorriso que deu. - Boa tarde!  
- Boa tarde? - Ela sentou-se, nervosa. - Que horas são? E a escola?  
- Relaxa, achei melhor ficarmos em casa hoje... Preparei pra você, deve estar com fome. - Sorri, entregando a bandeja. Ela sorriu de lado.  
- Sabe, pode ser assim sempre que nos resolvermos, daí você pode ir embora de novo e voltar daqui uns dias. - A gargalhada gostosa encheu o quarto. Dei-lhe um tapa no braço, segurando o riso.  
Ela atacou os waffles, ao mesmo tempo que ouvi o telefone de casa tocar. Corri até a sala para atender.  
- Alô? - Atendi me sentando no sofá.  
- Hey Gomez! - Cumprimentou, Justin.  
- Biebs! E aí? Tudo bem? - Me animei ao ouvir a voz dele.  
- Sim, está... Mas lembra que eu ia no final de semana? Bom... Eu decidi ir hoje, tudo bem? - Ele falou, receoso.  
- Sem problemas! Quando você chega? - Demi apareceu na sala, levando a louça até a cozinha. Logo depois sentou-se ao meu lado.  
- Hm... Trinta minutos, mais ou menos. - Ele riu.  
- Wow. Espero que você não vá embora na mesma velocidade que está chegando. - Falei risonha, recebendo um olhar curioso da morena ao meu lado. - Te vejo daqui a pouco! - Me despedi e logo a linha ficou muda.  
- Quem era? - A voz firme dela chegou aos meus ouvidos. Suspirei.  
- Justin... Meu... Hm, amigo de Nova Iorque. - Expliquei, voltando a me sentar e segurando minhas pernas contra o peito.  
- Tem certeza? Parece meio em duvida. - Ela disse, séria.  
- Não, não... Quer dizer, tenho. Somos apenas amigos, só isso. - Por algum motivo, o assunto me deixou tímida.

[...]

- Eu não sei porque vim junto. - A Lovato resmungou ao meu lado, enquanto esperávamos Justin no terminal do aeroporto de Dallas, Texas.  
- Olha, é ele! - Gritei e saí correndo, recebendo um abraço do loiro, que me ergueu do chão e girou no ar. Logo que me desceu, ele me deu um breve selinho. Se eu não estivesse sido pega de surpresa e ficado de olhos abertos, não teria notado Demi virar o rosto e rolar os olhos.  
- Justin, essa é minha amiga Demi. Demi, Justin. - Apresentei, animada. Demi forçou um sorriso e ignorou a mão estendida do garoto para um cumprimento.  
- Prazer em te conhecer, Demi. Sel falou bastante de você pra mim. - Ele mostrou a carreira de dentes, e me abraçou pela cintura. Os olhos de Demi pareciam arder, com raiva e desgosto, não estava entendo a atitude dela. Pigarreei quebrando o silêncio desconfortável que se instalou por alguns segundos.  
- Acho melhor irmos embora. Não acham? - Sugeri, intercalando meu olhar entre os dois. - Você vai ficar em minha casa ou em um hotel? - Fitei Justin, que antes de responder, foi interrompido.  
- Se quiser eu posso mostrar alguns hotéis na cidade. - Demi falou, quase sem usar a pausa entre as palavras.  
- Obrigada meninas, mas eu tenho um tio na cidade e já combinei de ficar na casa dele, até vai ser ótimo rever alguns parentes. Além disso, você tem escola Sel, seria chato ficar na sua casa enquanto você está estudando. - Ele sorriu de lado.  
- Okay, então... Vou deixar você lá, pra você arrumar suas coisas e depois planejamos alguma coisa. Tudo bem? - Falei, e o abracei de novo, demorando um pouco no afago. Um arranhar de garganta me fez parar o que fazia.  
- Se não se importa, gostaria de uma carona pra casa. Agora. - A morena parecia estressada.  
- Pode levá-la, Sel. - Bieber me deu outro breve beijo nós lábios. - Vou de táxi, nós vemos a noite. - E assim deixamos o aeroporto, ao mesmo tempo.

[...]

- Okay, o quê foi isso? - Questionei a garota, assim que paramos no primeiro sinal vermelho.  
- Isso o quê, Selena? - Falou, seca.  
- Você. Justin. Raiva. Você me tratando assim agora. - Mordi o lábio inferior. - Isso é ciúmes? Tá de brincadeira, né? - Ela não falou nada, apenas continuou olhando para a janela. - Demi!  
- Eu? Com ciúmes? Pfff... - Ela forçou uma risada, enquanto eu balancei a cabeça, confirmando. - Claro que não. Não sinto ciúmes. - Sua voz ficou aguda.  
- Sua voz ficou alta na negativa. Te peguei. - Ri alto. Ela bufou.  
- Tudo bem, você venceu. Mas eu achei que teríamos um tempo só pra nós duas, pelo menos hoje. - Ela olhou para as próprias mãos que descansavam em seu colo.  
- Demetria! - Chamei sua atenção, logo que paramos em outro sinal vermelho. - Você pode vir com a gente! Provavelmente vamos jogar videogame e ver algum filme. - Fitei ela, sorrindo.  
- Não sei, não quero ficar assistindo... Os carinhos e tudo mais. Bleh. - Demi botou a língua pra fora da boca, como se fosse vomitar.  
- Chame o Joe! - Ela franziu o cenho.  
- Por que eu faria isso? - A pergunta veio em um tom esganiçado.  
- Ele não é seu namorado? - Ela gargalhou e ficou assim durantes bons minutos, enquanto a olhava a estrada, confusa.  
- Essa piada nunca vai envelhecer. - Ela secou a lágrima que escorria em sua face, depois de rir sozinha. - Joe não é meu namorado, ele é gay. E, eu também. É tudo atuação. - Ela explicou, recuperando o fôlego. Eu instantaneamente pisei no freio, parando no meio da avenida.  
- Você o quê? - A morena arregalou os olhos, fitando a tranqueira que eu havia causado.  
- O quê? - Me perguntou, amedrontada. - Tá falando sobre eu ser gay? Não é nada demais, Gomez.  
- Eu sei, mas eu estou surpresa, oras. Enfim... Isso faz de você uma menina solteira? - Liguei o carro novamente e voltei meu caminho para casa.  
- Não é óbvio? - Ela riu. - Mas e você?  
- Eu o quê? - Levantei uma das sobrancelhas, ainda olhando pra frente.  
- Qual o lance com seu amigo enjoadinho? - Perguntou, tentando mostrar indiferença.  
- Não sei, somos melhores amigos e ficamos muitas vezes... É uma amizade colorida. - Expliquei, sem animação.  
- Então isso faz de você uma menina comprometida? - Podia sentir seu olhar firme em mim.  
- Claro... Que não. - Mordi o lábio, ainda dirigindo.

[...]

Deixei Demi em frente ao belo jardim de sua casa, recebendo um abraço e um beijo demorado na bochecha, estranhamente, perto do canto dos meus lábios. Ela topou ir até minha casa a noite, mesmo com a presença de Justin. Percebi que parte de mim gostava de ver o ciúmes dela, mas também notei que a outra se sentia mal, por brincar com os sentimentos de Justin, quando o que devia sentir por ele, sentia cada vez mais forte por ela.

* * *

**Sintam-se à vontade pra me dar dicas, ideias, xingamentos, etc. Tudo é válido!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hey, como vão? Então, sei que demorei um pouco pra atualizar, mas às vezes tenho meus bloqueios criativos e simplesmente não me animo a escrever por escrever. Sei lá, por mais que fique ruim, eu tenho que gostar de alguma forma. Eu quero aproveitar pra agradecer os reviews, realmente me incentivam, tanto comentários aqui, quanto do pessoal no Twitter - e até mesmo esses anônimos estranhos daqui! Enfim, sem mais delongas, boa leitura! :)**

* * *

_Capítulo 6_

Combinei com Justin de assistirmos um filme naquela noite, escolhi um de terror - Atividade Paranormal 4. E se conheço a Demi, como eu acho que conheço, sei que ela vai gostar da ideia. Ela foi a primeira a chegar em minha casa, antes do pôr-do-sol, vestida com um jeans apertado, uma blusa com um desenho colorido e seu converse preto. Ela parecia contente em saber que ia ficar sem a presença do loiro por algum tempo.

- Então, Gomez, vai fazer algo no sábado? Não neste, no próximo... - A morena me perguntou, deitada no sofá da sala e assistindo televisão, enquanto eu estava na cozinha, botando a pipoca que havia preparado em um pote.

- Hm... Não sei, acredito que nada. - Respondi sincera. - Por quê?

-Tem um campeo... - Ela foi interrompida pelo barulho da campainha. - Você tem uma campainha?! Se eu soubesse não teria jogado pedrinhas na janela. - Falou, mais para si mesma do que pra mim, me fazendo rir.

- Concordo, mas você deveria ter lembrado, não acha? Não foi a primeira vez que veio aqui. - Me dirigi a porta, abrindo-a e encontrando Justin escorado nas grades pretas do portão da frente, com um skate ao seu lado.

- Hey, Sel! - Cumprimentou sorridente.

- Oi! - Gritei, correndo em sua direção e o deixando entrar. O garoto vestido com calças largas e uma regata preta, me abraçou e como mais cedo, me ergueu, só dessa vez não girando ou me beijando. - Ew, você tá suado! - Me desvencilhei.

- É, eu estava na pista do parque... Foi divertido! - Comentou, mexendo no cabelo.

O agarrei pela mão, o guiando pra dentro da minha casa.

- Wow, sua casa é linda. - Falou, enquanto admirava a sala/cozinha e ia em direção ao sofá. - Ah, oi, Demi!

- É, é, tanto faz. - Não estranhei o comportamento da menina fissurada em um programa de esportes na TV. Mesmo assim ela virou a cabeça e de relance olhou para o menino. - Esse skate é seu?

- Yeah. Eu estava praticando no parque, fiquei sabendo do campeonato que vai ter aqui e vai ser divertido ganhar um troféu só por brincar. - Ele cruzou os braços no peito. A morena ao seu lado no sofá gargalhou.

- O que te faz pensar que vai ganhar assim tão fácil? - Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. Maldição, ela já é sexy, ainda mais quando faz isso e, estranhamente, eu gosto de como ela é presunçosa. - Você está sentado ao lado da melhor skatista do Texas, rapaz... E aliás, eu tenho algo que você não tem!

- Ah é? E o que seria, minha cara adversária? - Bieber entrou na brincadeira, encarando-a risonho, enquanto eu acompanhava tudo, sentada no braço do sofá.

- Selena torcendo por mim... - A pequena respondeu, singela. Os olhos do menino se voltaram pra mim.

- É mesmo? - Indagou, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Meu olhar ficou entre os dois, e notei com Demi me fitava com uma expressão que implorava para eu confirmar o que ela tinha falado.

- E-eu... Eu acho que sim, afinal...

- Ah, tudo bem. Eu sei que vou ganhar mesmo. - O loiro deu de ombros. - Mas que tal tornarmos isso mais interessante? - Tanto Demi quanto eu estávamos confusas. - Vamos apostar algo.

- Tipo o quê? - A Lovato disparou, ríspida.

- Bom, pelo que eu vejo, ambos estamos disputando a atenção da Selena... - A garota tentou argumentar, provavelmente, pra dizer que não o fazia, mas foi interrompida. - Então, o vencedor do campeonato ou o que ficar em uma posição acima do outro, a leva para sair, por conta do perdedor. O que acha?

Engoli seco, me senti desconfortável ao ser classificada quase como um objeto. Mas apesar disso, os dois pareciam estar apreciando a ideia, a partir dos sorrisos que estavam grudados em seus rostos.

- Combinado. - Demi apertou a mão de Justin, quase imediatamente depois do fim da proposta, ainda sorridente.

- Dá pra assistirmos o filme logo? - Questionei, tentando mudar o assunto. Ambos me olharam e balançaram a cabeça afirmando.

[...]

Deve ser normal, estar numa situação assim. Se apaixonando pela sua melhor amiga e, praticamente, saindo com seu melhor amigo. Eu não posso ser a única adolescente no mundo a passar por isso. Posso? Talvez eu devesse procurar na internet garotas iguais a mim e pedir conselhos. Ou se não procurar um psicólogo antes que eu fique louca. Melhor prevenir do que remediar, não é o que dizem? Não sei se agradeço ou não, que minha mãe teve uma viagem de negócios.

Estamos assistindo o filme ainda, mas eu nem ao menos consigo me concentrar, estando no meio desses dois. Demi está com o braço entrelaçado no meu e a cabeça no meu ombro, enquanto Justin entrelaçou minha mão esquerda na sua e com o dedão me fazendo um carinho. E quando eu acho que não poderia ficar melhor, a outra mão da Demi vai parar na minha coxa. Possessiva não?

Logo o filme de terror terminou e, pelo jeito, eu não fui a única que não gostei. Eu nem ao mesmo consegui assistir ou entender direito o que acontecia.

- Quanto tempo tem essa coisa? Foram horas sem nada acontecendo e as mortes foram ridículas! - O Bieber gritou, se ajeitando no sofá e pegando um pouco da pipoca do pote no meu colo. - Me deu é sono. E pelo horário, já é melhor eu ir. Tio Rob está me esperando pro jantar.

- Oh, tudo bem. Vou te levar até a porta. - Falei, o levando até a saída. Ele me beijou na bochecha e então subiu em seu skate, partindo.

- Até que enfim, esse encosto foi embora! - A morena ainda sentada no meu sofá exclamou. Eu não pude deixar de gargalhar.

- Como você é, Demetria. Não entendo esse seu ciúmes... - Juntei o pote com pipoca e os copos, antes cheios de refrigerante e os larguei na pia.

- Ele acha que é seu dono! - Ri, do comentário, voltando pra sala e me sentando ao seu lado.

- Ah, e como ele acha que é meu dono? - Questionei, cruzando os braços.

- Por exemplo... Ele fica te abraçando!

- Demi, ele é meu melhor amigo! - Comentei, num tom, como se fosse óbvio.

- E eu sou o quê? - A sobrancelha bem desenhada ficou elevada.

- Minha melhor amiga? - Minha voz falhou.

- Acredito que sim. Mas eu não faço o que ele faz, Gomez! - Bufou.

- A única coisa que você não fez comigo e ele sim foi me beijar, então, pare com o drama, tá legal? - Rolei os olhos.

- Tá legal. Então, eu quero o mesmo que ele. - Ela puxou meus braços, colando meu corpo com o dela. Os olhos castanhos e escuros não desgrudaram dos meus até descerem pros meus lábios. Minha respiração ficou ofegante e o tempo parecia parado por alguns estantes. Uma das mãos dela desceu para minha cintura, enquanto a outra ficou no meu pescoço. E eu notei que seu rosto se inclinava na direção do meu.

Antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer, o telefone na sala tocou. E ficamos paradas, encarando uma a outra. Estávamos tão perto que eu sentia seu coração bater tão rápido quanto o meu. Ela sorriu de lado e senti seu toque me deixar.

- Não vai atender? - Perguntou, sussurrando.

* * *

**Ok, não me matem! E me perdoem o tamanho, vou tentar aumentar os capítulos! hahah Reviews? s2**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Eaí, galerinha linda?! Eu sei que eu demorei uma eternidade pra atualizar, mas eu vivo numa montanha-russa e também tem aquela velha história dos bloqueios! Mas enfim, aqui está mais um capítulo de "Trash" para vocês! E eu queria aproveitar pra avisar, que já tive a ideia pra um final disso aqui, o que não vai chegar tão rápido, porque eu quero escrever mais do que, sei lá, uns 10 capítulos! Então... Boa leitura! :)**

* * *

Capítulo 7

- Não vai atender? - Perguntou, sussurrando.  
- Eu... Demi, você ia me beijar? - Indaguei, sem rodeios.  
- Não, eu ainda vou! - Pronunciou com voz baixa, reaproximando-se de mim.  
Sua boca atacou a minha com desejo e ansiedade, meu estomagou revirou e eu senti o ar abandonar meus pulmões. Era uma sensação tão boa, algo que eu nunca havia sentido com ninguém mais. Podia ser um beijo como qualquer outro, mas era ela. Ela mudava tudo.  
Mesmo que não ela soubesse, eu estava na palma de sua mão, afinal, eu já sentia algo mais do que amor e o beijo apenas manifestou tudo isso, que eu tanto tentei ignorar. Era necessidade, de ter ela comigo sempre, de me encaixar nela como uma peça de quebra-cabeça, que formaria algo tão belo, que nunca seria desmontado.  
- Selena, o que diabos você tá fazendo? - Ouvi uma risada, antes de abrir meus olhos e piscar diversas vezes até me acostumar com a claridade.  
Era Demi quem me chamava, eu estava dormindo em uma cama montada no chão, para mim, ao lado da sua. Me encontrei abraçada ao meu travesseiro, e minha boca o mordia. Então, tudo tinha sido um sono. Um ótimo sonho, com a memória do ocorrido alguns dias atrás.  
- Eu estava sonhando... - Falei com voz grogue. - Que.. Hm.. Que horas são? - Cocei a cabeça, enquanto despertava melhor.  
- Temos uma hora e meia até o horário de ir pra escola. Eu já estou pronta, só falta você... Vamos, eu ainda tenho que pegar o Joe...  
Levantei do colchão sem pressa alguma. Nós últimos dias que se passaram, criamos uma rotina, sem nada demais, além de longas conversas aleatórias sobre acontecimentos de nossas vidas uma longe da outra, recordações de nossa infância e brincadeiras. Cada dia uma dormia na casa da outra, e logo depois, ainda de manhã, passamos na casa dos Jonas para dar uma carona ao Joseph até a escola, já à tarde víamos Justin e acabávamos no parque, com Demi – que havia se recuperado dos machucados – e ele praticando manobras na pista de skate.  
- Tudo bem... - Bocejei, indo em direção ao banheiro, para tomar banho, levando comido uma toalha.  
Demi ficou em seu quarto, tocando em seu violão. Pela melodia, eu podia ver que era a mesma que ela vinha ensaiando todas as manhãs, enquanto eu me arrumava. Eu nunca conseguia acompanhar a letra, ela não me deixava, disse que até estar pronta, ninguém podia escutá-la. A única coisa que eu consegui escutar em uma das vezes foi "My heart beats like a drum.".  
Liguei o chuveiro, já despeda e deixei a água quente escorrer pelo meu corpo. Enquanto me deixava relaxar um pouco, com o som baixo das cordas do violão chegando aos meus ouvidos. Quando abri os olhos para começar a me lavar, dei um berro, avistando uma barata, parada no canto do box do banheiro, extramente próxima a porta para sair dali.  
- Selena, tá tudo bem? - A Lovato questionou do outro cômodo. Não respondi, estava muito nervosa tentando decidir o que eu faria. Eu não tinha como sair sem evitar o inseto e eu não tinha nada para atacá-la ao não ser recipientes de shampoo. - Eu estou entrando, tudo bem?  
A porta do banheiro foi aberta, fazendo o ar abafado do calor feito pela água, se esvair um pouco. Automaticamente, me tapei, com as mãos, o máximo que pude.  
- Tem uma b-barata. - Falei baixinho, como se quisesse evitar que mais alguém além de Demi ouvisse.  
- Por que o desespero? E pra que cochichar? Se ela te ouvir, não vai te comer! - Demi riu, abrindo a porta do box. Ela descaçou seu tênis, do pé direito, e o inseto que começara a andar, foi esmagado contra o chão. - Pronto! - Sorriu, orgulhosa.  
- Obrigada! - Agradeci, sem fôlego. Desviei o olhar da barata agora morta e notei que Demi me fitava, mordendo o lábio inferior, mas não para os meus olhos. - Com licença?  
- Ah... Desculpa, vou deixar você tomar banho! - Saiu depressa, mas não antes de evitar com que eu notasse o vermelho em suas bochechas.

[…]

- Então, como anda tudo, Selena? - Miley perguntou, botando o braço em volta do meu pescoço, enquanto andávamos para o refeitório da escola, para o almoço.  
- Tudo muito bem, obrigada! E com você? - Dei-lhe um sorriso, sem mostrar os dentes.  
- Tudo horrível, cortaram os chicletes da cantina do lado de fora da escola, agora tenho que comprar em outra lugar e trazer... - Comentou, bufando. - Hey, aquela não é a Demi? E o... Nicholas? - Ela fez ma careta. Virei o rosto, e encontrei Demi e Nick alguns metros à frente, perto de alguns armários Nick sorria e ria fraco, enquanto a morena cochichava em sua orelha.  
Andamos até eles, que continuavam a conversar animadamente sobre algo.  
- Demi? - Chamei.  
- Ah, oi! Bom, Nick, conversamos mais tarde, preciso ir agora. Te vejo mais tarde, ok, Lena? - Ela me abraçou e partiu logo depois de balançar a cabeça em um cumprimento simples para Miley.  
- Ok, qual é o lance, Jonas? - Cyrus questionou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.  
- Eu, infelizmente, não posso contar agora, mas eu posso explicar mais tarde. Vamos almoçar? - Respondeu, e nós duas assentimos, estávamos famintas para contra-argumentar, naquele momento.

[…]

- Viu, bebê, eu sei fazer um nollie crooked durar... - A skatista de cabelos pretos se vangloriou, ao falar com Justin, sobre uma manobra.  
- É Lovato, mas vamos ressaltar que você quase caiu. - O loiro gargalhou, subindo em cima da sua prancha. - E essa manobra não te dá um troféu e... Nem a Selena!  
- Ha ha, falou o garoto que caiu no chão ontem tentando um simples nosegrind!  
- Eu não posso sair por 5 minutos pra comprar um sorvete que uma guerra começa? - Falei, fazendo ambos notarem a minha presença, parando a pequena discussão, enquanto eu saboreava um picolé de limão. Demi desceu de seu skate, vindo até mim e tirando o picolé das minhas mãos.  
- Que é? Ninguém mandou não comprar um pra mim! - Disse, depois de morder um grande pedaço e me devolver o palito.  
- Você é muito abusada, garota! - Xinguei, fingindo irritação. Notei que Justin vinha em minha direção também. - Ah nem vem, vocês ficam competindo pelas coisas comigo, mas o picolé é meu e essa ladra roubou um pedaço, não estou dividindo. - Justin rolou os olhos, fazendo a baixinha rir.  
- Chupa essa, Swaggy!  
- A competição de skatistas é em dois dias, quero ver você dizer isso depois de perder! - O garoto deu um sorriso debochado para a outra.  
- Me prometam que depois dessa competição, essa briga boba vai parar? - Os dois balançaram a cabeça, antes de voltaram para a rampa. E continuarem a disputar pequenas manobras em suas pranchas.

[…]

- O que você estava falando com o Nick hoje de manhã? - Eu estava curiosa pra saber, e nada me impediria de perguntar.  
- Faremos uma pegadinha com o Joe... - Respondeu rapidamente, folhando a revista em suas mãos, enquanto se mantinha deitada em minha cama. Levantei-me, saindo da cadeira da escrivaninha, logo depois me sentando no colchão. - E falando nisso, preciso que você me passe o telefone daquela sua amiga Cyrus, eu preciso falar com ela sem que voc... Sem que ninguém esteja por perto. - Curvei a sobrancelha, incrédula.  
- E quando eu vou ficar sabendo disso tudo? - Questionei, entregando-lhe meu celular. - Pega aí na agenda o número dela...  
- Domingo. - Informou, simplesmente.

* * *

**Se vocês acharem erros e quiserem me avisar, eu agradeço, porque às vezes eu nem percebo! Os capítulos anteriores tinham alguns, eu revisei e já arrumei todos eles, acredito eu... Mas então, reviews pra me fazer sorrir? :3 **


	8. Capítulo 8

**Eu queria avisar, que eu não então porcaria alguma de skate, manobras e afins, então eu pesquisei algumas coisas, pra alguns momentos desse capítulo. Peço desculpas pelos possíveis erros graves quanto a isso! Hahaha Boa leitura!**

* * *

_Capítulo 8_

- So how looooong has this beeeeen going o-o-o-o-on? And one more thing teeeeell me! Was sheeeee the reasooooon you stompe-e-ed on my heart... And moooved oooon so quickly? Hey, yeah... – Demi cantava, do chuveiro. E eu, deitada em sua cama, confortavelmente, a ouvia, com os olhos fechados.  
Hoje é o dia do campeonato regional de skatistas, e pelo jeito, eu estou mais nervosa do que a aspirante a cantora. Primeiro porque ela caiu ontem me mostrando uma manobra e quase machucou feio e, depois, porque não quero que Justin a vença.  
Peguei meu caderno de desenho, e agora sentada, comecei a fazer alguns esboços, que traços após traços, se tornou um retrato de mim beijando a garota dos meus sonhos. Me distraí e nem vi que Demi já havia voltado e se vestido.  
- Desenhando, Gomez? - Ela puxou o caderno das minhas mãos.  
- Não! Demi, não! - Ela me olhou confusa, ainda segurando o caderno sem olhar para ele.  
- O que foi? Eu não posso ver? Qual é, não deve ser... - A morena botou a folha em sua linha de visão, enquanto falava. - Wow! É você e...  
- Não, não é, me devolve! - Ordenei, irritada.  
- Calma, Lena, eu só estava curiosa... - Engoliu seco, me devolvendo o desenho. - É... É muito bonito, acho que a menina que você está beijando nele gostaria também... Você tem talento, eu gostei. - Falou depressa, dando um sorriso, constrangida. - Me desculpa, eu não queria te aborrecer...  
- Tá tudo bem, Demi... Bom, acho que é horas de irmos para a pista, você não acha? - Ela balançou a cabeça. - Então vamos lá...  
- Espera... Eu quero falar uma coisa... - Firmei meu olhar nela, esperando que continuasse. - Mesmo se eu perder, eu tenho planos pra hoje à noite, com você, isso se você quiser, não que você seja obrigada ou que tenha que ir só porque é minha amiga, afinal, você pode fazer o que quiser num sábado à noite, ainda mais com o Justin, que vai ir embora em breve e..  
- Shhh... - Botei o dedo em seus lábios, acabando com o pequeno monólogo. - É claro que eu vou, é óbvio, afinal, eu amo vo... Passar tempo com você. - Me corrigi rapidamente. A skatista sorriu e então me abraçou. - Pronta para vencer?  
- Com certeza. - Respondeu, em um sussurro, ao pé do meu ouvido.

[…]

- Senhoras e senhores! Texanos e visitantes! Eu sou Ryan Seacrest e serei o seu locutor para o sétimo campeonato regional de skastistas deste ano! - O homem, com uma aparência de alguém perto de seus 40 anos, anunciou por um telão e sua voz ecoou por todos os postes com alto-falantes do parque da cidade, agora abarrotado de pessoas.  
Eu e Demi estávamos na grande tenda, montada ao lado da grande e principal pista, que seria usada na competição. Eu roía minhas unhas, enquanto ela ajeitava seu capacete, cotoveleiras e tudo mais, para a sua segurança nas manobras.  
- Hey. - Me chamou, agarrando minha mão e dando um beijo nas costas da mesma. - Calma, eu não vou me machucar, fica tranquila...  
- Mas e se você perder? - Minha voz saiu alta e algumas pessoas me olharam. A Lovato riu e me abraçou de lado.  
- Eu não irei, Lenalena. Pelo menos não pro Justin. - Me deu um rápido beijo na bochecha. - Vou até a mesa de inscritos, pegar o meu número, volto num instante... Você pode ir para a arquibancada, com seus amigos e daí nos falamos depois, ok?  
- Ok! Boa sorte! E tome cuidado por favor! - A abracei forte e então me dirigi ao meu lugar, guardado por Miley, na arquibancada, do outro lado da rampa.  
- Calma, Selena, ela já participou disso antes, não é como se ela fosse morrer! - Sterling disse, sentado atrás de mim.  
- Com certeza ela não vai se arriscar muito, por que hoje ela... Ouch, Cyrus! - Nick se pronunciou, ao lado do amigo.  
- Você ia abrir a boca, Jonas! - A garota ao meu lado direito cochichou, raivosa.  
- Abrir a boca sobre o quê? - Não desviei meu olhar da pista, esperando o evento começar.  
- Nicholas fala demais, coisas sem sentido mesmo. - Taylor explicou sorrindo forçadamente, do meu outro lado. Dei de ombros.

[…]

Uma hora já havia se passado, Justin apareceu atrasadíssimo, perto da sua vez. Ele foi muito bem, na pista, realizou manobras nomeadas como, segundo as informações do locutor, fs 360 boneless e indy. Eu não entendo nada disso, mas acredito que ele tenha ido muito bem. Finalmente, seria a vez de Demi e eu não pude ficar mais nervosa.  
- É hora da participante número quarenta e quatro mostrar o seu potencial! Na pista, Demi Lovato!  
A plateia vibrou novamente, como com todos os participantes. A skatista, no topo da rampa, acenou para a mim e eu sorri pra ela, animadamente. Logo depois, uma corneta soou e a garota deslizou pra cima de sua prancha.  
- Ela já começa com estilo, realizando um dakslide na barra! Wow, ainda encerra a manobra com um kickflip! Essa garota leva jeito! - Ryan comentou, em seu microfone.  
Depois de mais alguns minutos, com Demi rodando pelo ar e fazendo outras manobras em seu freestyle, ela correu até mim, que saí da arquibancada. E nós abraçamos, como se a vida dependesse daquilo.  
- Você foi fantástica! - A elogiei. - Mas você está muito suada. Ew.  
- Não negue que você não gosta! - Uma risada gostosa chegou em meu ouvido. - Não sei por que me botaram no número quarenta e quatro, eu odeio a droga do número quatro! - Comentou, tirando os braços da minha volta.  
- Oi, Sel! - Justin apareceu atrás de Demi e me deu um breve abraço. - Parabéns, Demi, sinceramente, eu fui humilhado. - Todos os dois riram, e eu acompanhei. - Só vir cumprimentar, meu tio está esperando por mim, vamos assistir uma partida de hockey, me digam o placar depois? Ow, e a conta do passeio de vocês, também. - Ele bufou, fingindo indignação. Ele estava bem feliz, para um perdedor.  
- Pode deixar! - A Lovato piscou pra ele, me abraçando pela cintura, e botando a cabeça no meu ombro. Bieber acenou, despedindo-se e caminhou para a saída do local, sumindo de vista.  
- Cansada, DemDem? - Perguntei, afagando seus cabelos, ela apenas confirmou balançando a cabeça. - Vem, vamos sentar lá com o pessoal, até a hora do resultado.

[…]

O tempo passou, e Demi e eu não prestávamos atenção nos outros skatistas, parecíamos estar em uma bolha, onde somente nós duas existíamos. Nossos dedos estavam entrelaçados e fazíamos carinhos, em um meio abraço. A Lovato até deixou uma mordida em meu ombro, o que me fez sorrir como uma boba. Mas a voz nos alto-falantes nos interrompeu e saímos do que parecia um transe.  
- Senhores e senhores, a folha com a lista de colocações estará na lateral da rampa... Mas antes, informaremos o top cinco! - Ryan explicou. - Em quinto lugar... Zendaya Coleman! Em quarto, Justin Bieber! - A multidão aplaudia a cada nome, e na menção de Justin, Demi gargalhou.  
- Ele pegou o número quatro! - Ri junto com ela. - Mas é uma pena, pelo jeito eu perdi pra ele... - Ela apertou os lábios, esperando a classificação continuar.  
- Em 3º Louis Tomlinson e em segundo Emily Osment... Parabéns! E, eu tenho a honra de anunciar que em primeiro lugar... O vencedor ou vencedora do sétimo campeonato regional de skastistas deste ano é... - A multidão que parabenizava os 4 colocados ficou em silêncio. - Demi Lovato!  
Sem pensar, eu pulei na morena ao meu lado, que tinha um sorriso tão grande no rosto, que parecia que ia sair de sua face. As pessoas em sua volta dava tapinhas em suas costas, batiam palmas e assoviam. Enquanto ela permanecia estática.  
- Parabéns! - Gritei o mais alto que pude, pra que ela me ouvisse. Sua boca se moveu em um silencioso "obrigada.".  
Nossos corpos estavam pressionados um no outro e mais do que nunca eu tinha vontade de beijá-la. Só notei o quanto estávamos próximas uma da outra quando senti o ar quente de sua respiração tocar meus lábios.  
- Demi Lovato, venha pegar o seu troféu! - Chamou, Ryan, de sua mesa, próxima da lateral da rampa.  
O olhar da skatista ainda estava preso no meu, assim como suas mãos em minha cintura e as minhas em sua nuca.  
- Espera por mim? - Balancei a cabeça, sem fala. - Ok, eu já volto, pra continuar o que já devia ter feito a muito tempo.

* * *

**Eu vou ser boazinha, e dar o spoiler de que no próximo capítulo tem esse beijo que eu tanto to enrolando! hhaah Reviews?**


End file.
